


Talking Body

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: But however it had happened, the gradual and mouth-watering sculpture of Aaron’s body – it had happened. Robert wasn’t just sitting up and paying more attention. He was a mess.*A short smutty one-shot about Robert's obsession with Aaron's body.





	

When did it start? When did it happen?

It just sort of crept – like all these things do – grew. He’d catch himself sat at the desk of the scrapyard, pen tapping at his bottom lip and gaze skirting the window ledge. Then further out, into the yard. A flash of orange, then grey. The sun beating down. Lifting and straining. Twists of fabric against skin. Was it really just the workload that was doing it? Giving him these _arms_. He didn’t run very much anymore and he certainly didn’t have the time or the inclination for the gym. But however it had happened, the gradual and mouth-watering sculpture of Aaron’s body – it had happened. Robert wasn’t just sitting up and paying more attention. He was a mess.

It wasn’t that Aaron’s body hadn’t done it for him before – the opposite. He’d always fancied every inch of him. He’d always had a firmness about him, a taut stomach and forearms that made the hairs on the back of Robert’s neck shiver. He’d thought about him naked more times than was healthy ( _the dark hairs sitting above the swell of his cock; the way his navel looked when they’d wiped away the cum; the shuddering rise and fall of his chest and his hard-licked nipples_ ) but now he had the pleasure of it every day. Morning, night and everything in between. Aaron on tap, Aaron in his bed. Their bed. Their room. Against their wall. On their floor. In their shower.

Robert wasn’t into gym bunnies, or those guys who took selfies in the mirror precious about their abs and biceps. He didn’t care. Muscles, definition – unimportant. But Aaron, Aaron’s body, was making him crazy.

*

Robert was making dinner for them both and for a change, the pub was unnervingly quiet and Aaron was late home. He enjoyed the nights they finished up at the yard together even if those were too rare to think about, because Robert was almost on the road as much as Aaron was – just in different places. But the days they got to leave together, share a car and the warm, comfortable quiet against the purr of the radio and pull up in the pub car park just to turn and lean into an end-of-day-exhaustion kiss – well, those days were his favourite. Most of the time, Robert was the one coming home late, rushing into the back room to steal a kiss and catch the tail end of whatever programme Aaron and Liv were watching and find himself some left overs. On those evenings he’d missed his favourite sight, of Aaron getting home from work tired and knotted, his long-sleeved shirt a little damp from the effort. Tonight was different.

Robert stuck the pasta bake in the oven and checked his texts again, reading Aaron’s last one like it would magic him home quicker. _Traffic’s shit. Everything’s shit_. It was a bad day for business; it had been a bad week. They’d taken it out on each other earlier in the week and then Liv had shouted at both of them over breakfast, telling them they were making everyone miserable so they’d better hurry up and fix it. And they did – twice – meaning it was Adam’s turn to be in a bad mood when they showed up to the scrapyard late and a little sore. _“Don’t tell me,”_ he’d said. _“You had another row to make up for.”_ It was aimed squarely at Robert, like it usually was.

As soon as Robert pocketed his phone, the back door opened and Aaron called out, “Home!”

“In here,” Robert called back, eyeing the table he’d laid and feeling a little self-satisfied at the efforts he’d gone to, to make it a relaxing evening for them both. He was expecting big payback. Huge.

Aaron stuck his head round the doorway, his dark eyes creased with the tiredness of a long drive. “I’m gonna grab a shower. I’ll only be five.”  

“Hold on,” Robert said, hearing the sound of his plans falling around him and breaking like glass. This wasn’t how it was meant to go. He was meant to ease Aaron into the backroom, ply him with beer and let him cosy up on the sofa and then when they were done for dinner, then he could shower. And the rest.

Aaron was already on the stairs by the time Robert had chased after him, shouting back over his shoulder. “Robert, I said five minutes. I’m tired and I stink.”

Robert looked through the open doorway at the kitchen and his brain gave him a series of flash forward images of the pasta bake burning down the house, but in the same thought, he switched off the oven, his feet on the stairs and a _fuck it_ mumbled in between.

Aaron was charged for a fight and rigid in the bathroom when Robert pushed his way in. He was already topless, his dark top held out in his hand and his chest rising and falling with the exertion of climbing the stairs in a hurry. He tossed the t-shirt to one side and Robert watched, transfixed, at the warm clench of his muscles at every movement.

“Fuck’s sake,” Aaron said, jaw tightening. “Can’t I get five minutes?”

“No, actually,” Robert said, using his feet to ease out of his shoes and approach him. “Not when I haven’t seen you all day.” His gaze buzzed over Aaron’s body. He thought back to all those long days at the scrapyard watching him sweat and lift and bend and not being able to do anything about it. There were times he had to go and leave for a coffee because he couldn’t trust himself to concentrate. He wondered how he could clear the yard so it was just the two of them. It’s not like they were above it – a quick handjob in the wreck of an old van – they’d done it before, even back when Robert claimed to have other priorities. Who was he trying to kid back then? These days it was more about getting rid of Jimmy and Adam, but that was like picking off gnats, only Aaron liked to play at ‘hard to get’ when he knew Robert was coming home to him now.

Robert walked him backwards until they were against the shower door and he ran his hands over the smooth and muscular arches of Aaron’s arms before leaning in to kiss him. There was no messing around. This wasn’t a ‘hello’ kiss or the short, sweet kind that they made a habitual greeting of. This was the kind of kiss that came with an outpouring of breath and hunger, where Robert’s hands moulded over Aaron’s body and grunted into his mouth.

He broke to tell him, to make his lust public. “Where have you been all day?” he said, pulling Aaron’s hips against him until they were joined and hot at the groin. “I want you.”

Aaron knew him well enough not to answer him, and slid his arms around Robert’s neck as Robert unbuttoned and roughly pulled down his black jeans and underwear. “We’re doing this here, are we?” Aaron asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“You wanted a shower, didn’t you?” Robert pushed up against him again, breathless, his hands luxuriating in the sensation of Aaron’s naked body, still warm and electric from his physical work. He bowed his head to kiss at Aaron’s shoulders and feel the press of Aaron’s biceps around him, before Aaron eased away from his grip and stepped behind the shower door.

Aaron turned on the water, waiting for the steam to rise before he stepped under its pulse and let sheets of water glisten his body, all in Robert’s full view. He ran his wet hands up over his face and into his hair until it was free of product and slicked back. “Are you joining me then, or what?”  

Robert stripped without hesitation and slid into the glass cubicle, feeling a light spray from the shower across his torso. His hands went immediately to Aaron’s waist, his mouth tilted on Aaron’s neck and then he felt the liquid slide of Aaron’s firm arms around his body and his throat gave an involuntary judder, a moan pushed from his lips. He’d been waiting for this, strong arms around him.

He broke away, seeing the quirked smile of curiosity on Aaron’s mouth and took the shower gel from the shelf, lathering it in his hands – the thick, clean scent of the ocean in its bubbles – and swept it across Aaron’s shoulders.

“What’s gotten into you?” Aaron said and then, reacting to Robert’s raised brows added: “I’m not complaining, I just…”

Robert watched as soap suds tracked across Aaron’s body, the white soapy slickness gliding down across his France-tanned skin. He reached out, taking Aaron’s biceps into his hands and giving them an appreciative squeeze, as if to answer Aaron’s questioning.

“When did you get so…?”

“So….?”

Robert smirked.

“I don’t know,” Aaron said, flexing one of his arms with a soft shake of his head – only slightly mocking – and sliding past Robert so he stood behind him, up close and fingertips light on his hips, erection pressing into him. “Work. You.”

“Me?” Robert said, shivering as Aaron’s stubble bristled against his shoulder as Aaron kissed him.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, embracing Robert’s body from behind and drawing his hands across his chest and stomach. “Keeping up with your demands, it’s…” He touched the head of Robert’s cock lightly and then, when Robert jolted, sparked into life, took a hold of him more firmly. “Like proper exercise.”

Robert held out one hand on the wall of the shower, on the bracket where the soap was held and the other arm twisted back to keep a hold on Aaron. Pressed so close in the shower with the heat and steam, he could feel Aaron’s pulse as if it were his own, their wet bodies purring against each other. Aaron’s hand in its silky rhythm made his mind unravel and even more so when he looked down to see the flex and strain of Aaron’s arm around him, pumping him. The loud thrum of the hot shower drowned out Robert’s breathy pleas but Aaron’s mouth was against his shoulder and above the sounds of water, Robert could hear his breath shifting, his concentration.

“Fu-ck, Aaron. Fuck,” he said, his hand white against the wall of shower and his knees beginning to weaken. Aaron’s other arm snaked around him, the squeeze of muscles tightening and with it, the pace of his hand quickening, jerking Robert off in a quiet, determined fever that only Aaron could manage.

Aaron had this unimaginable skill for getting him weak, incoherent. It never took much from him. His fingers splayed lightly across his balls, a varied pressure on his length, his thumb teasing across the head. And then it was a slight shuffle of his hips from behind, the suggestion that he was getting off on it too, that he was using Robert’s body to jerk himself off. That’s all it took really. He was a mess.

“If anyone walked in right now, I’d-“ he said, teasing, his breath being stolen by a hiss.

Aaron told him to shut up and rolled their bodies together, a dip of his hips and the drag of his cock against Robert’s ass and then he gave in, gripped Robert in his hand and jerked him off until Robert was folding, buckling, coming over Aaron’s hand and the glass door of the shower.

After, shattered and breathless, Robert slumped and used the wall of the shower to drag himself upright, eyes fixed on Aaron’s lithe movement into the shower stream. He looked like a god. Better than that. He reached out for him, hand attaching to his wrist and pulling him close.

“See,” he said, their lips catching, tips of their noses brushing together. “Demanding.”

“About that,” Robert said, thumbing water droplets on Aaron’s abs. “I thought we could go next door and you could…”

“You wanna lie on your back and let me do all the work.”

“Well...not exactly…” he ran his hands across the length of Aaron’s arms. “I want to enjoy the view…”

Aaron gave him the all too familiar roll of the eyes and then his arms were purposefully crossed over his chest. He nodded in the direction of their room, taking a step back from Robert. “Go on, then. Bedroom.”

Robert didn’t need to be told twice.

  

 

 


End file.
